dolly_partonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello, I'm Dolly
Hello, I'm Dolly was Dolly Parton's 1967 debut album. Contents hide 1 Album information 2 Track listing 3 The World of Dolly Parton and other re-releases 4 Chart position 5 External links Album informationedit Parton had previously contributed tracks to a 1963 Kitty Wells / Patsy Cline tribute album, but Hello, I'm Dolly represented her first full-length album. It contained Parton's hits "Dumb Blonde" (written by Curly Putman) and "Something Fishy" (written by Parton), both of which reached the top twenty on the U.S. country singles charts, and the album itself reached #11 on the country albums chart, a remarkable achievement, considering that Parton was largely an unknown at that point. The album (along with its two hit singles, which received a considerable amount of airplay) is largely credited with bringing Parton to the attention of Porter Wagoner, who, in late 1967, would invite Parton to join his band and appear on his weekly television show. The album contains Parton's versions of three songs she wrote that had already been hits for others by the time her debut album appeared: "Put it Off Until Tomorrow" (a hit for Bill Phillips), "Fuel to the Flame" which had been a hit for Skeeter Davis, and "I'm in No Condition" which charted in a version by Hank Williams Jr., although it was not a major hit. Though she released a number of singles during her two-year tenure with Monument (1965–67), Hello, I'm Dolly was her only original album released during her time with the label. Shortly after its release, she joined Porter Wagoner's organization (appearing on his road show and his weekly syndicated television series), and signed with his label RCA. Monument released an album of unreleased/non LP Parton tracks, As Long As I Love, in 1970. Track listingedit No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Dumb Blonde" Curly Putman 2:27 2. "Your Ole Handy Man" Dolly Parton 2:08 3. "I Don't Wanna Throw Rice" Parton, Bill Owens 2:24 4. "Put it Off Until Tomorrow" Parton, Owens 2:25 5. "I Wasted My Tears" Parton, Owens 2:18 6. "Something Fishy" Parton 2:07 7. "Fuel to the Flame" Parton, Owens 2:39 8. "The Giving and the Taking" Parton, Owens 2:25 9. "I'm in No Condition" Parton 2:13 10. "The Company You Keep" Parton, Owens 2:33 11. "I've Lived My Life" Lola Jean Dillon 2:28 12. "The Little Things" Parton, Owens 2:29 The World of Dolly Parton and other re-releasesedit In 1972, it was re-released with As Long As I Love, as "The World of Dolly Parton", discs 1 and 2. Disc 1 contained the entire Hello, I'm Dolly track listing, and disc 2 contained the entire As Long As I Love track listing. In 1975, that collection was reissued as Hello, I'm Dolly/As Long As I Love; in 1978, Monument released In the Beginning, a single album of selected Parton tracks on the two albums. In 1988, The World of Dolly Parton was reissued on two single-disc CDs (issued as Volume 1 and Volume 2). In 1992 both volumes had been released on CD titled "As Long As I Love" issued by Sony Special Products in Holland. In 1993 Hello I'm dolly and As Long As I Love were issued on one CD titled "The World of Dolly Parton". This was the UK release. This album is currently out of print. It was released on iTunes on 4 December 2015. Category:Albums